What's for Breakfast?
by erskine exposed
Summary: Rose and Scorpius discuss their plans for tomorrow. Fluffy, lemony oneshot


_Hi all! This is my first foray into writing Harry Potter fics, and my first (gasp!) lemon. It's not really a lemon, just citrusy. Anyway, be kind (Or not, mean people can be pretty fun.) and leave a review if you liked this._

**_I do not presume to own Harry Potter_**

* * *

He buried his nose into the mass of red curls, inhaling the pleasant aroma of rosemary and jasmine. His arms wrapped securely around a trim waist, fingers absently brushing against the plethora of freckles he knew covered that skin. A creamy, smooth back arched into his chest as his fingers wandered lower, caressing lush hips and thighs. Bruised lips parted letting loose a silent moan. A shudder passed through both their bodies as he continued his attentions.

"Merlin, Scorpius," she gasped, "I just came! This isn't a marathon."

His fingers never stopped moving as he replied, "Isn't, it love? We've got all night."

She laughed, and rolled over, successfully dislodging his hands from a sensitive area. Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed him tenderly, loving the feel of his hard-on pressed between their stomachs. She broke away and leaned her forehead against his. "You know as well as I that we both have work tomorrow. And, since you're working for my father, and I'm working for your mother, I doubt that either would welcome the excuse of, 'Sorry, I was up so late shagging your child, I'm too tired to come into work.'"

"Well, we've never tried it out, have we?" She rolled her eyes at him, so he tried a different approach. "Come on, love. I know for a fact that you haven't so much as left early for the past five months. Take a day for yourself, or at least your love-starved boyfriend." She snorted, but seemed to consider his words.

"So tell me, oh love-starved boyfriend, what exactly do you have planned for me if we skip work?" She quirked a brow at him, her lips parting ever-so-slightly, and suddenly his focus was centered on her full pink lips.

"Well," he began, tearing his gaze away to her eyes, "I think we'd start with breakfast in the kitchen."

"Really? What would we make?"

He grinned wolfishly, leaning down to capture her neck and murmuring, "Nothing in the _traditional_ sense…"

"Scorpius! Our kitchen window faces the street! Think of who could see!"

"Exactly." With that, he pinned her beneath him again, his hands roaming down her sides, causing her to giggle.

Breathlessly, she whispered, "What next?"

"I suppose we could stretch breakfast out for quite a long time, so Merlin knows when we'll be finished." Once again, his hands wandered lower, and he found her to be dripping wet. "Is this making you excited?"

Rose's face flushed beautifully, and when Scorpius looked down at her, he couldn't decide where to focus. Her vibrant hair was splayed against the mattress, and her skin glowed in the shadows. Her chest rose and fell rapidly due to his incessant ministrations, and her blue eyes shone at him lustfully. She nodded her head minutely, breaking away from his gaze and whispering, "Yes."

He smiled at her tenderly, and brushed her cheek, "I'm glad." Gently, lovingly, he rocked his hips into hers, and she arched against him. "I want to be the only man who can ever make you feel this way."

Her breathing hitched as he pushed harder, "You are, Scorpius." She pulled him down, pressing their chests together and burying her face in his neck to muffle her cries.

Both stopped speaking as the dark room was filled with the lovers' heavy breathing. Soon, Rose's breathing grew more labored, and Scorpius could feel her tensing around him.

"Come on, love, just a little more," he murmured.

"Merlin, Scor! I'm falling apart!" she cried, biting into his shoulder.

He grunted and pumped harder, pushing the writhing redhead over the edge, and pulling him along with her. He could never get used to this feeling. This beautiful woman wanted him, woke up in his arms every morning. Although this had not been their first time together, he could not say the experience had cheapened over time.

After taking a few moments to collect himself, he gathered the nearly sobbing woman against his chest, calming her and stroking her hair.

"Shush now, love. Are you all right? Not too much for one night?" He asked worriedly.

She burrowed further into his chest and shook her head, mumbling, "I'm fine, Scor, don't worry. It was wonderful. I was just sensitive from our go-around earlier."

"Good, I'll leave you alone for tonight, then. Love you, Rose."

"Love you, too, Scor."

"This doesn't mean you can go to work tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Scor."

"I'm serious, love."

* * *

_Whether you loved it or hated it, leave a review!_

_erskine exposed_


End file.
